Assignment For Class
by SpecialK92
Summary: Combination of story book rangers, wild west rangers, and return of the green ranger. Mrs. Appleby gives the class an assignment. What would they do if they were in movie or story, went back in time, or stranded in the middle of no where. Zedd uses the assignment against Tommy and Kimberly. What will they experience, how will they make it back to the present day?
1. Homework for MsAppleby's Class

"Okay class, I have an assignment for you to do," stated Ms. Appleby.

Bulk raised his hand.

"Bulk, I see you have a question," said .

"Ms. Appleby, Skull and I were wondering if there was a way of not having to do the assignment?" asked Bulk.

"No, there isn't a way to get out of the assignment!" declared Ms. Appleby. "I haven't even said what the assignment was. Okay, where was I? Oh, yes, you have a writing assignment to do. I want you and friend to pair up for the assignment. You have several options to pick from. The first option is to write about what you'd do if you got lost somewhere, such as in a jungle, or a deserted island. In this assignment, you and your friend are the only ones there. You only have each other and the clothes on your back. You don't have any food or shelter. You have to stay there for a week, how would you survive, what would you do for clothing, what would you do for shelter? The second option is what would you and your friend do if you were magically transported into a movie or story book. What would happen to you in the movie or storybook. The third option is what would you and your friend do if you were sent back in time. How would you adapt to the life style, the clothing, and other customs?"

Billy raised his hand.

"Yes, Billy," answered Mrs. Appleby.

"Can we do more than one?" asked Billy.

"Yes, if you feel like you can combine them, you'll get extra credit," answered Ms. Appleby. " I want you to pick your partners."

All of the six rangers paired off. Tommy paired up with Kimberly, Rocky teamed up with Aisha, and Billy and Adam teamed up. And as usual, Bulk and Skull teamed up.

"Bulk and Skull, you better do the assignment," demanded Ms. Appleby. "I don't want you to try to get someone else to do the assignment for you, print something off the internet and say you wrote it. Do you know what you two are going to do your assignment on?"

"Yes we do!" declared Skull. "We've decided that we're going to choose the option about being transported into a movie or story book."

"What are you going to do in the movie or story book?" asked .

"We've been hired to find out who the power rangers are," answered Bulk.

"Here we go again," stated Ms. Appleby. "Boys, I should have known that you were going to write about the rangers again. This time, if you can't find out who they are, just make up some names. And no using anyone in this classroom. I will allow you to say you that are rangers, but only for this assignment!"

"Did you hear that Skull? We can be two of the power rangers!" declared Bulk.

Meanwhile, at Zedd's palace, everyone learned about the assignment. Zedd thought that this would be interesting. He thought that he could turn it into something real.

"We aren't making monsters," declared Zedd. "We are actually, going to make two of the rangers have a real life experience with this assignment."

"Which rangers are we going to pick?" asked Rita.

"The pink and white ranger!" declared Zedd. "I'd like to see how they would take it. The blue ranger is two smart, the red ranger is too strong, and the black and yellow rangers wouldn't be much fun for us to use."

"Why the pink and white ranger?" asked Rita.

"Tommy is the leader, and the pink ranger is second in command. Besides they like each, that what will make it interesting," stated Zedd.

"Which one are we going to make the experience?" asked Goldar.

"If the are in a movie or in a story book, I'd vote for them to be in Atlantica and have to learn how to live being half human and half fish. If we send them back in time, I'd vote mid-evil times. If they are stranded I'd say a deserted island or a jungle," declared Zedd. "If any of you have any better ideas, I'd love to hear them. I'd like to know how the pink and white ranger would react. We will all talk about it and decide."

"Why don't we use all of the ideas?" suggested Rita.

"I love that idea," said Zedd. "They'd experience all of those things in a week. So there won't be a pink and white ranger all week."

Back at the juice bar, all of the rangers were talking about their assignments. Rocky and Aisha were picking a movie. Billy and Adam were doing time travel. Tommy and Kimberly couldn't decide which option they were going to do. Just then their communicators went off. All of them went to the hall to answer their communicators.

"This Billy, go ahead," stated Billy.

"Rangers, please teleport to the command center," stated Zordon. "We've learned Zedd has a new plan."

All of the rangers teleported to the command center. As soon as they got to the command center, they noticed Tommy and Kimberly weren't there.

"We are Tommy and Kim?" asked Adam.

"Zedd was going to use your homework assignment against you," declared Zordon. "Alpha, do a scan."

Alpha tried to find the two rangers, but didn't have any luck. All the others knew Tommy and Kimberly were on their own.

 **Okay, I want reviews. I am going to use all of them, but would like to see what you readers want to happen. Which event do you want to see happen first. How will they make it?**


	2. Where to Start?

"Zordon, where are they? asked Aisha. "They were with us, when we teleported here."

"Aisha, at this point we are still trying to find out what has happened to them," answered Zordon. "Alpha is still trying to locate them."

The four rangers gathered around Alpha. He was trying everything that he could to locate them. But, he wasn't having much luck.

"Adam, I think that Zedd is one step ahead of us," stated Zordon. "What was your class assignment?"

"Ms. Appleby gave us a writing assignment. We had several options," answered Adam. "Our first option was what would you and a friend do if you were stranded in the middle of no where. She told us we'd have to come up with a way to make it for a week. said we'd only have our friend and the clothes on our backs. We'd have to come up with a way to find shelter, clothing and food."

"The second option was what would you and a friend experience, if you were transported into a movie or book," declared Aisha.

"The third option was what would you and your friend do if you both were transported back in time," stated Rocky. "We'd have to tell how we'd adapt to the clothes, customs, and culture."

"Zordon, Mrs. Appleby told us that she'd give us extra credit, if we could combine them together," declared Billy.

"I bet Zedd is going to try to use all of those options on Tommy and Kimberly," declared Zordon. "Alpha, start running a scan on books and movies, deserted places, and the past. That is the only way we can find them."

"I hope they are okay," cried Alpha.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were asleep at Zedd's palace. He placed them both under a sleeping spell because he could decide what to do. Zedd wanted to have some fun with the home work assignment.

"Zeddy, what is taking you so long?" demanded Rita. "I thought that we decided what we were going to do?"

"Rita, I just can't seem to make up my mind?" answered Zedd. "I want to have fun with this. If we place them on an island, what should they wear? What movie or book should we place them in?

"You said that you wanted them to experience living underwater?" asked Rita.

"Yes, I remember perfectly," answered Zedd. " I just want to make it memorable. I think I will first put them on an island. They will start off in the jungle and when they come to the beach, they will have an under water experience.

"Then we will think of more ways to have fun with this!" shouted Rita. "First we need to make it interesting. The pink ranger is into fashion."

Zedd waved his staff and Kimberly's pink top, denim skirt, and black boats vanished. She was now wearing a black O'Neill Epic II 3/2 wetsuit. It was covered with stains and it had many tears.

"What about the white ranger?" asked Rita.

Zedd waved his staff and Tommy's grey fannel shirt, white tee, jeans, and black boats vanished. He was also wearing a black O'Neill Epic II 3/2 wetsuit. It was also stained all over and was torn.

"So can we put them on the island?" asked Rita.

"I'm going to send them there right now," declared Zedd.

He waved his staff and they were sent the deserted island. They were laying right next to each other. But, they were still asleep. Zedd was picked an island that had a jungle. It was also cold at night, with no shelter.

 **I want reviews, what would you like to see happen to them on the island. What type of trials would you like to see them go through. Also when they have the underwater. They will be have tails (like in the little mermaid). What type trials should Zedd put them through.**


	3. In the Jungle

After Zedd put Tommy and Kimberly on the island, they were both unconscious for a few minutes. Kimberly was the first one to regain conscious. She got up and noticed that they weren't at the command center. She noticed that she was wearing different clothes. When she looked down at her clothes, she freaked out. Kimberly hated being in the tight wetsuit and having tears and stains in her clothes. Tommy woke up after he heard her freak.

"Kim, what's wrong?"

"Tommy, I don't think we are at the command center. Have you noticed our clothes?"

"I know we aren't at the command center. I wonder when we changed our clothes?"

"Where do you think we are?"

"I don't know. I hate our new wardrobe. This outfit makes me look horrible!"

"Kim, you are over reacting. I don't think you look ugly. But, I'd have to agree about what we are wearing. I hate this new look."

"I bet Zedd and Rita had something to do with this!"

"It wouldn't surprise me. We need to find out where we are how to get back to Angel Grove."

They started walking through the jungle. It was empty and there weren't any animals or other humans there. The only things that were in the jungle was tall trees and bushes. They wondered how long they had been there. Tommy held on to Kimberly so they wouldn't get separated.

"Tommy, do you think the others know we're missing?"

"I am sure they do. I am positive that they are trying to find us."

"How long do you think we will be here?"

"I don't know, beautiful."

"I hope we aren't actually experiencing our homework assignment. It was just a writing assignment."

"If we are, it won't be hard for us to do the assignment."

Meanwhile, back at the command center, the other rangers were trying to locate Tommy and Kimberly. They were still having trouble. It was getting late.

"Rangers, it is getting late, you should go home and rest," stated Zordon. "Alpha and I will continue to search for them."

"But, Tommy and Kim won't be at home tonight," warned Billy. "What do we tell there parents?"

"I'll call Kim's mom and tell her that Kimberly is staying at my house tonight," stated Aisha. "You call Tommy's parents and say he's spending the night with you."

They both agreed to that idea. All of them teleported out of the command center. Alpha continued to search. He was still having trouble.

"Zordon, do you think we will find them?" cried Alpha.

"Don't worry Alpha, we will," reassured Zordon. "I know that they are okay."

"How do you know?" asked Alpha.

"Because Tommy and Kimberly are very close. They've been dating since he came to Angel Grove," answered Zordon. "I hope they've found some shelter for the night."

Back on the island, Tommy and Kimberly were still wondering through the jungle. It was getting dark and it was getting very cold. Tommy realized that they had to stop and rest for the night.

"Kimberly, I am afraid we are going to have to find a place to rest for the night. We can find our way out tomorrow."

"Where are we going to stay? There is no shelter anywhere."

Tommy realized that she was right. He realized that they were going to just have to stop somewhere. Tommy saw a bush near by.

"Kim, I guess we can stop and rest behind that bush."

She knew that they didn't have any other options. They both walked over to the bush and took a seat on the ground. The wind was blowing and they were both cold. They huddled together to try to stay warm.

"Tommy, should one of us stay up and keep watch?"

"There isn't anything on this island, I think we both should try to sleep."

Kimberly was able to drift off to sleep, after the wind stopped blowing. Tommy was still wide awake. He wondered how they would survive on the island. He wondered if there was water near by, a tree with fruit, or anything that they could use for clothing. He knew that the clothes they were wearing were almost shredded. But, if he had to be stranded with someone in the middle of no where, he was glad it was Kimberly.

Meanwhile, back at Zedd's palace, Rita, Zedd, and Goldar were keeping watch. They had enjoyed seeing Kimberly freak over her clothes. And they had fun watching Tommy and Kimberly wonder through the jungle.

"Zeddy, what should we do next?" asked Rita.

"I don't know yet?" answered Zedd. "They are already wondering through the jungle. Both of them are miserable."

"Should I create a monster?" asked Finster.

"Not this time Finster," answered Zedd. "This is one time we don't need a monster."

"But, we want to have some fun," stated Squat.

"I agree with Squat," added Babboo.

"Both of you please wait. We will have fun," reassured Zedd. "As time goes by the pink and white ranger will be begin to have doubt. You'll see when they get the experience of living under the sea."

"I know that song," stated Rita.

"We don't need you to sing songs from Disney movies," declared Zedd.

"What are else are they going to experience on the island?" asked Goldar.

"Being hungry, thirsty, cold at night, hot during the day, and find things to make clothing," answered Zedd. "When they get to the beach, they will head towards the water, to try to find land."

Back in the jungle, Tommy was finally able to fall asleep. He held Kimberly very close as they slept through the night.


	4. Another Day in the Jungle

Morning was approaching, Tommy woke up when he saw the sun begin to rise. He thought it would be okay to start walking through the jungle, so he woke Kimberly up. When she woke up, on of the holes in her wetsuit got caught on a thorn. She didn't know it until she got up and heard a loud tear. She noticed that one of the sleeves was laying on ground. Her arm was bleeding.

"Are we going to have another horriable day in the jungle?"

"Kim, everything is going to be okay."

Tommy took the sleeve that was laying on the ground and tore it. He then wrapped it around Kimberly's arm to stop the bleeding. Kimberly seemed to be having a harder time suriving out in the wild, than he was.

"Kimberly, we are going to find our way out of this jungle."

"How, do you know?"

"We've made it so far together. I know that the two of us will find a way back to Angel Grove."

He held out his hand, and she took hold of it. They started walking through the jungle. Kimberly was hoping that they'd be out of the jungle by the end of the day. She hated the jungle.

"Hey Tommy, wonder if the others are still looking for us?"

"I know they are. I wonder if they were able to prevent our parents from knowing that we were missing."

"I don't know, but I wonder how they will be able to come up with an excuse for us not being at school."

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy were sitting in Ms. Appleby's class. She was taking attendance. They were trying to think of an excuse to make regarding Tommy and Kimberly not being at school.

"I've noticed that Tommy and Kimberly aren't at school today," stated . "Does anyone know where they are?"

"I've cover Kim up," Aisha whispered.

"Okay, I'll make an excuse for Tommy," whispered Billy.

"Ms. Appleby, Kimberly is sick today," lied Aisha. "She spent the night at my house last night and was running a temperature. I'll take her our assignment for today."

"Aisha, that is very nice of you," stated . "Tell her I hope she gets to feeling better soon."

"I will," answered Aisha.

"What about Tommy? Does anyone know where he is? asked Ms. Appleby.

" Ms. Appleby, Tommy was at my house last night. We were working on a science project," lied Billy. "He was throwing up this morning wasn't able to come to school. I will take him our homework."

"Okay, Billy, I'd appreciate it," answered Ms. Appleby.

At lunch time, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy were sitting at a back table in the youth center. They couldn't believe that the teachers bought their excuses regarding Tommy and Kimberly.

"I hope Alpha and Zordon find them soon," stated Billy. "We won't be able to keep covering up for them with their parents and our teachers."

"I know," whispered Aisha. "Maybe we should contact Zordon and see if they have located Tommy and Kim yet."

"Let's go outside and contact them," whispered Rocky.

They got up and began to leave the youth center. But, Ernie walked over to them. He wanted to know where Tommy and Kimberly were. The other rangers told him that they were sick. He bought the excuse. After Ernie left, they went outside to contact Zordon.

"Alpha, Zordon, come in," said Adam.

"Yes, Adam," answered Zordon.

"Were you able to find them?" asked Billy.

"Yes, please teleport to the command center!" declared Zordon.

"We're on our way!" answered Rocky.

They teleported to the command center. Alpha was trying to pull something up on the viewing global. All of them had so many questions that they wanted to ask.

"Where are they?" asked Billy.

"We don't know," answered Zordon. "Alpha was only able to find out that they are on a deserted island. Right now, they are wondering through the jungle."

"Zordon, I am able to pull up an image on the viewing globe," cried Alpha.

He pulled up an image. It showed both Tommy and Kimberly walking in the jungle. All of them noticed that they both looked really tired and noticed the condition their clothes were in.

"Zordon, they weren't wearing those clothes yesterday," declared Billy.

"I know," answered Zordon. "Zedd used his staff to change their clothes to make it harder on them. The clothes that they are wearing are shredded, tight, and stained all over."

"I know Kim is loving her new look!" joked Aisha. "I wonder how she has made it this far, she probably freaked out when she saw her clothes."

"Aisha, I know this is hard for Kimberly. But she's going to be okay," reassured Zordon. "She's with Tommy. He'll take care of her. We are still trying to find their location."

"Aisha, Tommy and Kimberly love each other," stated Rocky. "If anyone can make it through something like this, it would be Tommy and Kimberly."

In the meantime, Tommy and Kimberly were still walking in the jungle. Several hours had passed by. They still didn't know where they were. Finally, they saw some light up ahead. Both of them ran to see where the light was coming from. It was a warm sun and it was on a beach. There were no footprints in the sand. They were the first ones there. They realized that they were now on a deserted island.

At Zedd's palace, Rita and Zedd noticed that they had found their way out of the jungle. They watched Tommy and Kimberly head towards the water. He told Rita that he was going to make them have an experience underwater.

"Zeddy, what's taking you so long?" asked Rita.

"Rita, I'm letting them go out in to the deeper part I'm watching," answered Zedd. "Once are a short distance from the island, I will create a tidal wave that will make them sink."

He kept a watch on them, as they were going further out into the water. When they were a distance from the island, Zedd used his staff to create a strong tidal wave. He watched as the two rangers tried to swim back to the island. Zedd watched as Tommy grabbed Kimberly and held her tightly as they began to sink. He waved his staff and they now had tails instead of legs. Tommy had a green tail and Kimberly had a pink tail and a pink shell bra. Both of them were knocked out.

"Rita, this will be interesting," declared Zedd. "They will learn to get around with tails instead of legs, and learn how to survive underwater."

"How long will they be there?" asked Rita. "A while, I really want to test them."


	5. Under the Sea

At the command center, Alpha had almost found Tommy and Kimberly. He had them on the viewing globe. But, just as soon as he was almost able to teleport them to the command center, he lost their location.

"Zordon, I lost them!" cried Alpha. " I almost had them."

"Don't worry, Alpha," answered Zordon. "We will keep looking!"

"Zordon, when I had them, they were in the ocean," declared Alpha. "Then a tidal wave came along, and I lost their location."

"Alpha, we will run a scan. They couldn't have gotten far from the island!" answered Zordon.

Meanwhile, under the sea, Tommy was waking up. He noticed that he was holding Kimberly as tight as he could. She was still unconscious. He noticed that he wasn't drowning. Tommy saw sea weed, rocks, and under water creatures. He knew instantly they were under water. Tommy noticed that he wasn't moving. He noticed that his chest was bare and he had a green tail. He looked to see what type of condition Kimberly was in. She also had a tail, but hers was pink. He saw she also had a pink shell bra.

"Kim's going to freak, when she wakes up," gasped Tommy. "Hopefully, she won't complain about her appearance."

Back at Zedd's palace, Zedd and Rita were watching them. They wondered how the pink ranger would react when she woke up. How would Tommy be able to learn how to move around with a tail, before she woke up.

"Zedd, the white ranger has learned how to move around with a tail. It didn't take him very long!" cried Rita.

"Rita, it's okay," reassured Zedd. "When the pink ranger wakes up, she'll freak."

Kimberly began to wake up. She noticed that she was breathing underwater. She noticed that her shoulders were bare. Kimberly looked down to see what she was wearing. She noticed she was only wearing a pink shell bra. Kimberly also noticed that she had a pink tail. Tommy wasn't holding on to her. Where was he?

"TOMMY!" cried Kimberly.

Tommy wasn't too far a head of her, when he heard her call him. He rushed back to see what was wrong. He knew she was probably freaking out. He was right about that. Kimberly was freaking out over having a tail.

Zedd had been spying on Tommy and Kimberly, and the command center. He decided that he wanted to trick the rangers. Rita suggested that they cloned the pink and white rangers to betray the power rangers.

Meanwhile, Tommy was dealing with Kimberly. She hated her appearance as a mermaid more than she did the wet suit.

"Tommy, we look terriable," sobbed Kimberly.

"Beautiful, why do you think that?" asked Tommy.

"We have tails, it seems like we aren't wearing anything," Kimberly said with anger.

"But, Kim, we've been to the beach together. You have seen my chest before. And I've seen you in your swim wear," reassured Tommy.

"Tommy, you have to take into account, about what we look like now!" shouted Kimberly. "We don't have any food, shelter, or clothes."

"Kim, even though you have a tail, you are still bueatiful," stated Tommy.

"Tommy, why do you even call me that?" asked Kimberly.

"Kimberly, you are pretty inside and out. No matter what you may look like, you will always be "Beautiful" to me," declared Tommy.

"Really?" asked Kimberly.

"I'm serious," answered Tommy.

He held out his hand to Kimberly and she took hold of it.

"Come on Kim, let's go explore and see if we can find anything that can help us out." stated Tommy.

Kimberly and Tommy started swimming around to what they could find. Mostly they saw the coral reef, under water plants, and underwater creatures. They were having a good time swimming around. Kimberly began to feel better about her appearance. Even though Tommy was had a tail, he still looked good in her eyes. She always loved Tommy since they first time she saw him.

"Tommy, did I ever tell you that I instantly fell in love with you, when we first meet?" asked Kimberly.

"No, but, I never told you this. I feel the same way about you Kimberly," answered Tommy.

Zedd was keeping watch. He noticed that Kim and Tommy were working together. He hated it. Zedd noticed that Squat and Babboo had video games out.

"What you are doing playing video games!" demanded Zedd.

"It's pokemon mystery dungeons, "answered Squat. "The player gets turned into a pokemon and they forget their human life."

"That's it!" shouted Zedd. "The pink and white ranger will be turned into pokemon. They won't remember being power rangers!"

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were swimming until they came to a sunken ship. They went in the ship to see what they could find. It was just an old sunken ship. There wasn't nothing there expect a glowing light.

"Kim, what's that the glowing light?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know?" answered Kimberly.

"I'll go on and look?" stated Tommy.

"Tommy, not with out me," declared Kimberly. "We are on this journey together."

"Okay Kim," answered Tommy.

He held her hand tighter and they swam towards the light. When they got up to the light. It was so bright they both passed out. In there place laid two Piplup. Zedd had turned them into two Piplup.


	6. Two Piplup

Tommy and Kimberly were laying at the bottom of the sea's floor, both of them had turned into a Piplup. Kimberly was the first one to wake up. She noticed that she was smaller, she had webbed feet, and she didn't feel anything against her skin. Kimberly wondered what had happened to Tommy. She noticed that there was a penguin laying next to her. She rushed to over to it.

"Please wake up!" cried Kimberly.

Tommy began to wake up.

"You are awake. I just woke up. I was with my friend Tommy. We were somehow turned into merpeople," stated Kimberly. "I'm Kimberly. Tommy and I are both humans."

"Kim, is that really you?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy?" gasped Kimberly.

It sounded just like Tommy. She realized that it was Tommy. Kimberly threw her arms around him.

"Tommy, you look different," stated Kimberly. "You look like a penguin."

"Kimberly, you look just like me," declared Tommy. "You look like a penguin."

Kimberly saw her reflection in the shattered mirror in the ship. She got a better view of herself. Her skin was blue, light blue, and white. She had a beak. Tommy looked the same way.

"What happened to our clothes?" gasped Kimberly.

"Kim, penguins don't wear clothes," stated Tommy.

"Are you saying we are going to nude?" asked Kimberly.

"We're penguins now, so,yes we will," admitted Tommy.

Kimberly began to freak out like she did before. She couldn't take much more. First, both her and Tommy woke up in the jungle. They were both wearing a stained, torn, tight, black wet suit. Then they woke up at the bottom of the ocean. Both of them had tails. Tommy's chest was bare. And they only thing she had on was a shell bra. Now, the both woke up as penguins. This time, they didn't have any type of clothing on.

"Tommy, what has happened?" sobbed Kimberly. "I hate what we look like now. I miss my clothes."

"Beautiful, even though we aren't humans for the time being, you are still pretty," stated Tommy.

"What makes you say that? sobbed Kimberly. "We are both penguins."

"Kim, I've told you before, you are beautiful on the inside and on the outside," answered Tommy.

He pulled Kimberly close and held her in his arms. Tommy knew it was hard on both of them. Especially Kimberly, since she always cared about her appearance. He even wondered if they'd be humans again or be penguins for the rest of their lives. As long as he had Kimberly, it really didn't matter to him.

"Tommy, what do you think happened to us?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't know," answered Tommy. " I don't remember much. All I remember is that you are my best friend and my girl friend, we were once part of a team. I can't remember what type of team it was. I think maybe us turning into penguins has to do with a game?"

"What game is that?" asked Kimberly.

"I think it is called Pokémon mystery dungeons," answered Tommy. "I had a younger cousin who had the game. The player gets turned into a Pokémon at the beginning of the game. I think we're both a Piplup."

"But, if we are both penguins, how are we still able to communicate?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't know," answered Tommy. "But, don't complain, at least we have someone to talk to. Maybe we are communicating in the Pokémon language."

"If we are able to find our human friends, will they be able to understand us?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't think so," admitted Tommy. "If they found us or we find them, we may be able to understand what they are saying. But, they probably won't understand what we are saying. Do you remember anything else about us?"

"I wore pink and you wore white," answered Kimberly.

Kimberly was still freaking out. What if she got separated from Tommy how would she find him again. She looked around to see if she could find anything useful. She saw a pink bandana and a white bandana in a corner. Kimberly walked over to them and picked them up. She tied the pink one around her neck. Then she handed the white one to Tommy.

"Kim, what's this for?" asked Tommy.

"Incase we run into more of these penguins," answered Kimberly. "If we do we won't have to worry about getting separate. We'll be able to tell each a part from the other penguins."

Tommy didn't argue with her. He just tied the white bandana around his neck. The two of them left the sunken ship. Neither one of them knew where to go or what they were suppose to do. They hoped over time, they would learn about their human lives. They didn't remember they were power rangers, their friends, family, their school, or anything else. They only remembered each other.

Back at the command center, Alpha and Zordon were still looking for Tommy and Kimberly. Three days had passed by. They still weren't haven't any luck.

"Zordon, we're never going to find them?" cried Alpha. "I've looked every where."

"Alpha, don't give up hope," reassured Zordon. " We'll find them."

"I've looked, there are no human traces of Tommy and Kimberly," stated Alpha.

"Zedd, is behind this!" declared Zordon. "Maybe he has turned them into something else."

"Like what?" asked Alpha.

"Maybe, animals or birds," suggested Zordon. "Their animal sprits are the falcon and the crane. Maybe that may help us find them."


	7. In the Ocean

Zordon and Alpha still continued to search for the two missing rangers. They worked around the clock. The other four rangers were in the command center talking to Zordon and Alpha.

"I hope you can find them," stated Billy. "We're running out of excuses to tell our teachers and their parents."

"We know, Billy," answered Zordon. "We are looking, I have a feeling that Zedd has turned them into some type of creature. We were almost able to teleport them to command; however,a tidal wave came and we lost track of them."

"Maybe, Zedd turned them into some type of sea creature?" suggested Billy.

"Alpha, start searching the oceans and the ocean creatures, we maybe have a clue where they are!" declared Zordon.

"I'm right on it!" answered Alpha.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were still wondering around on the ocean floor. They never knew how beautiful it was. Both of them had been walking around for hours. They were hungry, tired, and scared.

"Kim, are you beginning to feel tired?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, I am," answered Kimberly." I wish we had some food. We haven't had anything to eat for a day or two."

"I see there are some fish swimming at towards the surface level," stated Tommy. "Maybe we could swim towards the top and catch some fish."

"We can't eat raw fish," declared Kimberly.

"We can go to the surface and start a camp fire," suggested Tommy. "Maybe when we are on the surface we can find some shelter to sleep for the night."

They both swam towards the surface. When they came to the surface, they saw a small island. It was much smaller than the one they were first on. Tommy and Kimberly swam to the island. He found several sticks and he rubbed two of the sticks together to start the camp fire. Kimberly looked around and was able to catch two medium size fish in her beak. She brought them to the camp fire. Each of them poked a hole in their fish and cooked it in the fire. After they ate, Tommy noticed a cave near by.

The sun was setting and Tommy decided to that the cave would be prefect to spend the night. They went into the cave. There were leaves, and tree branches to build a nest to sleep in. After they built a nest, they got in to the nest to rest.

"Tommy, do you think if our human friends are looking for us?" asked Kimberly.

"I would hope so," answered Tommy. "I wish I remembered what their names were."

"I wish I remembered who we were before we were turned into a Piplup," stated Kimberly. "All I remember is that you are my best friend and my boy friend and were a part of a special team."

"Beautiful, I wish I could answer that," answered Tommy.

"What if we never become humans again?" asked Kimberly. "What would we do? What would you think if we found out we had to remain a Piplup for the rest of our lives?"

"I never really thought about that Kimberly," admitted Tommy.

"Why?" asked Kimberly.

"Because I know that our human friends will find us," answered Tommy. "Even if they didn't, it would be okay."

"Why would you think that?" gasped Kimberly. "We wouldn't know who we were once were, we'd be penguins, we'd never wear clothes again."

"Seriously, Kim, it wouldn't bother me," answered Tommy. "I've gotten used to it."

"How have you gotten used to it?" asked Kimberly.

"Beautiful, I have you. That is why it doesn't matter," answered Tommy.

"You'd rather us be penguins, than be humans?" asked Kimberly.

"I want us to go back to our normal life," answered Tommy. "But, only if we both could go."

"Thanks, Tommy," stated Kimberly.

"Your welcome beautiful," answered Tommy.

Both of them drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, Zedd was watching them the whole time. He was furious.

"They were suppose to fight!" shouted Zedd. " They were never suppose to work together!"

"Zedd, they are sleeping," stated Rita. "Why don't you interfere with their dreams. The pink and white ranger can fight each other, without having any control. They will destroy each other."

"Rita that is brilliant!" declared Zedd.

He waved his staff and turned Tommy and Kimberly back into their human forms. They were in their ranger uniforms.


	8. Dream Battle

Tommy and Kimberly were standing in the cave fully morphed. They remembered that they were power rangers and they instantly remembered their lives and friends. But, Tommy was morphed as the green ranger, instead of the white ranger. They didn't understand why.

"Kim, I can't believe that we remember who we are!" gasped Tommy.

"Neither can I," answered Kimberly.

All of a sudden they had their swords out fighting each other.

"Tommy, why are you fighting me?" asked Kim.

"I was getting readying to ask you the same thing," answered Tommy.

"I don't know, I don't want to, I can't control it!" cried Kimberly.

"I can't control it either!" answered Tommy."Is Zedd behind this?"

"YOU ARE RIGHT POWER RANGERS!" answered Zedd. "WE WANTED TO HAVE SOME FUN WATCHING THE RANGERS FIGHT AND DESTROY EACH OTHER!"

"Zedd, we won't fight!" demanded Tommy.

"You have no choice," answered Rita. "Both of you have string on you we are controlling you like puppets. Zedd is controlling the white ranger and I'm controlling the pink ranger."

They started to have a sword fight. Both of them tried to resist, but they couldn't control it. Meanwhile at the command center, the alarms started going off. An image of the dream battle appeared on the viewing globe.

"We found them!" cried Alpha.

"Why are they fighting each other?" asked Adam.

"They are under Zedd and Rita's control," answered Zordon. "Niether one of them have control. Zedd wants to control them in order to destroy them both."

"But, Tommy and Kimberly wouldn't want that!" sobbed Aisha. "They love each other. I wish we could help them."

"Maybe we can," answered Zordon. "Alpha try to make it where I can contact Tommy and Kimberly."

Alpha worked on the dashboards so Zordon could make contact with Tommy and Kimberly. Meanwhile, they were going at each other really hard. It was a very hard fight. Both of them were tired and trying to resist, but couldn't. Niether one could take much more. All of a sudden it was like they could hear Zordon talking inside their minds.

"Tommy, Kimberly, concentrate on your animal spirits and how much you love each other."

Tommy and Kimberly closed their eyes and focused on the falcon and the crane. They remembered the first time they met, their first kiss in the park, the fight with the guitar monster, Tommy fixing Kimberly's float for the parade, the time Tommy helped Kimberly when she had bad luck and was captured by the fan man, Kimberly passing out when he became the white ranger, their date in the park (When Kimberly's purse was turned into a monster), Sadie Hawkins dance, etc.

After concertrating really hard, they broke free of Zedd's control. Back at the command center the other rangers watched Tommy and Kim on the viewing globe. After the fight they were still asleep. But in their place was falcon and a crane.

"Zordon,why are they a falcon and a crane," asked Aisha.

"I am going to put them through a test. I am going to ask them a few questions," answered Zordon.

Meanwhile Tommy and Kimberly were still in the dream world. They woke up as the falcon and the crane.

"Why are we a falcon and a crane?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy, did you really want to fight Kimberly?" asked Zordon.

"No, I didn't," answered Tommy.

"What about you Kimberly?" asked Zordon.

"I didn't want to fight him," answered Kimberly.

"Tommy this one is for you," stated Zordon. "If Kimberly had to remain a Piplup, and you got to return the human world, what you decide?"

"I would decide to stay with Kim."

"What about you Kimberly?" asked Zordon.

"I'd choose to remain with Tommy," answered Kimberly.

"Both of you have passed the test," answered Zordon. "You are coming back to the command center."

Tommy and Kimberly were teleported back to the command center. They were wearing the clothes that they were originally wearing. Kimberly was glad to finally be back in their own world. The others were glad they were back. Both Tommy and Kimberly were able to write their papers for class.

When Ms. Appleby passed back the papers, Tommy and Kimberly's paper was the best in the class. They wrote about what happened to them while they were gone for a few days. They were just glad the assignment was over and Zedd wouldn't use another homework assignment against them.


End file.
